


Sam & Jack - Separated

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, F/M, separated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack - Separated

[Inspired by Challenge 161 - Separated.](http://forum.gateworld.net/threads/82168-Artwork-for-All-challenges-graphics-tutorials?p=14384738&viewfull=1#post14384738)


End file.
